This invention relates generally to receiver hitch assemblies for coupling a towing vehicle to a trailer or other object to be towed. More specifically, the invention relates to a device that reduces the movement—and the resulting rattling noise—that occurs between a receiver and ball mount of such a hitch assembly during towing.
Typically, the receiver of a hitch assembly will include a receiver tube, and the ball mount will include a mount shank. In order for the mount shank to be easily inserted into the receiver tube, the receiver tube will be slightly larger than the mount shank. Due to this slight difference in size, the mount shank will have a tendency to move within the receiver tube and thereby produce a rattling noise. While the movement and resultant noise may not have a detrimental effect on the receiver hitch assembly, the rattling noise tends to be an annoyance.
Prior art devices and systems intended to address this noise issue suffer from a number of disadvantages. Among others, they have numerous components and as a result are complex to install and have correspondingly high manufacturing and maintenance costs. Therefore, there is a continuing need for an improved apparatus for preventing rattling in a receiver hitch assembly. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in this specification and the appended claims.